Nada Ni Nadie
by Terry Moon
Summary: NADA se interponía en el camino del ‘GRAN DRACO MALFOY’. Mucho menos cuando el objetivo es la mujer que lo vuelve loco. DMHrG.OneShot.


**Nada ni nadie**

_Por: Terry Moon_

Resumen: NADA se interponía en el camino del 'GRAN DRACO MALFOY'. Mucho menos cuando el objetivo es la mujer que lo vuelve loco. DM/HrG.

Rating: PG / K+

Género: Romance / Humor

Notas Preliminares: OneShot, después de mucho tiempo de no escribir uno. Espero que les guste. Y disculpen la tardanza con _"Camino..."_. El capítulo está en proceso. ¡Disfruten!

**ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º-§-º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o**

**Nada ni nadie**

¡Condenado aparato muggle!. Quería... quería... ¡Lanzarlo contra la pared y saltarle encima hasta que se redujera a polvo!. ¿Es que los muggles no podían inventar algo más _"práctico"_ para comunicarse?. Los magos ciertamente tenían formas mucho más útiles y rápidas¿no?. La Red Flú, era una. Objetos encantados, otro claro ejemplo. Las lechuzas... Bueno, esas no; pero ciertamente eran **MUY** efectivas, mucho más que ese endemoniado aparato que no dejaba de repetirle con voz odiosa: _"El número al que usted está llamando, se encuentra actualmente interrumpido. Por favor, intente comunicarse más tarde, muchas gracias. El número al que usted..."_. ¡Arg!. ¡Condenado, insignificante, y estúpido aparatejo muggle!.

¿Y por qué ella utilizaba esa cosa del infierno?. Mejor planteado¿por qué le obligaba a él utilizarlo?. ¿Y por qué él había accedido?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué, por las barbas de Merlín?.

Resignado a que no lograría comunicarse con ella, colgó el teléfono... con bastante furia, por cierto. De hecho, al hacerlo lo había roto... de nuevo. ¡Demonios!.

Salió cual fiera enjaulada por mucho tiempo de su casa, y se dirigió al trabajo de ella. ¡Nadie, absolutamente NADIE ni NADA impediría decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle a esa mujer!. **¡NADA NI NADIE!.** Y quien osara cruzarse en su camino, ya sea intencionalmente o no, sufriría las consecuencias. Oh, sí... ¡Teman, el **GRAN** Draco Malfoy estaba de vuelta!. ¡Muajajajaja!

Sin embargo, por más determinación y empuje que tuviera en ese momento, algo hizo que detuviera su marcha. Un pequeño e insignificante problema, de hecho. Nada muy importante, en verdad. _¿Dónde se encontraba el trabajo de ella?_.

Y tan en seco y frío como se había detenido y se mostraba, en su interior deseaba golpearse contra las paredes por su estupidez. ¡Un momento!. ¡Un Malfoy no es estúpido!. No, simplemente había sido un... banal descuido; sí, eso. Un desliz de información... sumamente importante.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y revolvió la casa hasta dejarla patas para arriba. Sabía que en una ocasión ella le había dado una tarjeta con el nombre, número de teléfono _(¡Teléfono!. ¡Maldito e inservible cacharro...!)_¿E-mail? _(¿Qué dragones era eso, eh?)_, y dirección de su empleo. Él, recordaba haberla guardado en algún lugar descuidadamente pensando que nunca, en su magnífica vida, necesitaría de ella. Y helo allí, buscando como desesperado ese pedazo de papel con un montón de letras y números impresos en él. Ah... La vida es graciosa¿no lo creen?.

Cuando por fin dio con el bendito objeto, leyó una y otra vez la dirección. Se había calmado un poco. Y recordaba haber hecho lo mismo, una vez, con el número telefónico... minutos atrás. Para ser sinceros, Draco ya había encontrado la tarjeta. Y había hecho lo mismo momentos anteriores para dar con ella. Y la había dejado olvidada, nuevamente, en algún lugar de su casa creyendo que ya no la volvería a necesitar. Ciertamente, nunca más volvería a subestimar a las circunstancias. No, nunca más.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, se lo repensó antes de salir cual bólido por la puerta. ¿No había estado toda la mañana renegando de la ineptitud de los muggles?. Bueno, ahora él tenia deseos de lanzarse alguna maldición. ¿Por qué?. ¡Ja!. Con tanta revolución había olvidado _(Oh, definitivamente ese día estaba muy olvidadizo.)_ un detalle nimio. ¡Era mago, por Merlín!. ¿Acaso algo más le haría sentir más tonto de lo que ya se sentía?. Mejor no pensarlo, si lo hacía encontraría otras razones para hacerlo; y un Malfoy **NO** es tonto ni debe sentirse como uno.

Pero no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente cuando recordó que había sido bendecido _(con otras muchas gracias más, por cierto)_ con el don de la magia. Hubiera ahorrado mucho más tiempo utilizando el hechizo convocador para encontrar la tarjeta y su casa no parecería, en ese instante, víctima de un terrible huracán.

Afortunadamente, lo había recordado ahora. Y usando su fría mente _(no tan fría ahora)_ decidió que sería una pérdida de tiempo ir hasta el lugar en cuestión caminando como un muggle más. Tomó la decisión _(la mejor según él)_ de aparecerse en el lugar. Claro, que nunca tuvo en cuenta las consecuencias, cosa que debería haber hecho antes de pronunciar: _"¡Apparate!"._

Decir que las personas que deambulaban por el lugar se habían sobresaltado, es decir muy poco. Lo mas adecuado seria indicar que, en cuanto un cuerpo alto, rubio, irremediablemente guapo, se apareció de la nada en medio de la habitación, quedaron atónitos y sin habla. Estupefactos y sorprendidos.

Bien, si Draco consideraba que los muggles eran inferiores a él, ahora no le quedaban dudas. ¿Qué les sorprendía?. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a alguien aparecerse?. ¿No eran ellos los que trataban de copiarlos con sus burdos trucos _"de magia"_?. Esperen un momento... Sí, Draco quería golpearse nuevamente contra una pared. Nuevamente su inusitada falta de memoria salía a relucir... A estas alturas, cualquiera que lo viera le consideraría un caso perdido o, en el caso de que lo conociera, no le distinguiría. Porque Draco Malfoy no es el tipo de personas que va por la vida olvidándose cosas como que los muggles no suelen ver aparecerse a personas de la nada todos los días. Ah... bueno, qué le podía hacer... Ya lo había hecho, y ahora sólo esperaba que ella no se enterase. ¿Qué podía hacer?. ¿Qué podía hacer?. _'¡Eureka!'_, se dijo mentalmente.

-_¡Obivliate!_ –Exclamó en su mente apuntando con su varita al techo del lugar, haciendo que el hechizo se expandiera por toda la sala de espera. Bien, un problema resuelto. Los muggles eran tan fáciles de controlar... Ahora, a buscar a Hermione.

Recordaba que la primera vez, tuvo que preguntar a una enfermera por la castaña y esta le indicó que fuera a la recepción. Por lo menos recordaba algo.

Con su paso elegante, porte masculino y aristocrático, se dirigió hasta el escritorio cuyo rótulo rezaba _"Recepción e Informes"_. Aclaró su garganta, y con su voz más seria y sensual preguntó:

-Disculpe¿Se encuentra la Srta. Granger? –La recepcionista subió su mirada hacia el joven que le estaba hablando, y Draco supo por su cambio facial que ella había quedado anonadada por tanta belleza con que deleitar sus ojos. Una _'smirk'_ cruzó su rostro, lo que al parecer encandiló aún mas a la _"pobre"_ _(según él por no poder resistirse a un Malfoy, como todas)_ mujer.

-Enseguida viene, Señor. –Fue todo lo que pudo decir tras balbucear un par de incoherencias.

Se sonrió autosuficiente y dejó caer todo su peso en la primera cosa que le servía como asiento, una silla... de ruedas... que al recibirlo tan desparpajadamente no pudo mantener su balance y equilibrio, volteándose y tirando a Draco, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo. Cabe decir que le dolió la caída y, como ya era habitual en él, maldijo a esa cosa que lo dejó caer cual saco de patatas. Para colmo, podía escuchar cómo las risitas a su alrededor se difundían. ¡Indignante!. ¡Un Malfoy haciendo un espectáculo!. ¡Él, haciendo el ridículo!. Ese día no era el suyo, para nada.

-¡Draco! –Una voz con tinte preocupado y divertido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones sobre cómo hacer que esos seres inferiores se arrepintieran de haberse reído de _'EL GRAN DRACO MALFOY¡¡muajajaja!'._ -¡Draco!. ¿Estás bien?.

Con un poco de dificultad se levantó, no sin antes tropezar en su primer intento con la inestable silla. Más risas a su alrededor, más cólera contenida en su interior. Recordó _(raro en él ese día)_ ejercicios de relajación que había aprendido, Merlín sabe donde, para contener su natural deseo de mandar a todos a freír espárragos... Mas bien para evitar freírlos a ellos.

Suavizó su mirada y la fijó en la de ella. ¡Oh, qué bonitos eran esos ojos!. Tanto que hacían que Draco se viera cual tonto embobado o un niño apreciando una nueva escoba de carreras. Obviamente, que el hecho de que la expresión del rostro de Draco cambiara tanto hizo que Hermione riera con diversión y se despreocupara. ¡Qué bonita que era su risa!. Se la pasaría haciendo tonterías con tal de escucharla reír siempre. Obviamente había olvidado todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el día y cuáles fueron sus reacciones ante aquel pensamiento.

-Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Draco? –Preguntó, una ya recompuesta, Hermione dulcemente.

Hora de que las neuronas de Draco comenzaran a hacer sinapsis.

-Hola Hermione¿cómo estás?. –Eh... No... Mejor dicho sí, se estaba volviendo un tonto. La castaña le miró extrañada.

-Bien¿y tú?. No me digas que viniste hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme cómo estaba. –Insistió la mujercita.

-Eh... No... Yo... eh... yo... porque... tu... yo... -¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos!. ¡Qué alguien le diera un shock eléctrico a su cerebro!.

-Draco... ¿estás bien?. Me parece que el golpe te afectó un poco. Ven, -le tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia una habitación pequeña, pero acogedora.- Siéntate. ¿Dónde te golpeaste? –Inquirió sinceramente preocupada por su amigo. -¿Aquí?. –Señaló la parte frontal de su cabeza. Él sólo negó. –¿La parte lateral?. –Volvió a negar. -¿Atrás?. –Tocó con delicadeza el lugar y descubrió una abultación, producto de la caída. –Aquí es. –Afirmó. –Pero no es nada serio... Dime¿estuviste tomando?.

¿QUÉ!. ¿CÓMO!. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?. ¿Acaso creía que él era de esos tipos que por desayuno tienen un vaso de whisky y las sobras de la pizza del día anterior?. Estaba indignado. Decepcionado. Dolido. Y se le debió ver, porque Hermione se sonrojó y agachó su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Qué tonta!. De verdad, a veces hago preguntas tan tontas... Discúlpame, Draco. –Pidió tomándole una mano y mirándole con sincero arrepentimiento. Ah... ¡Qué bella que era!. Él sólo quería, en ese preciso momento, tomarle el rostro con sus manos, acariciarle las sonrosadas mejillas y... -¿Me perdonas?.

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué?. –Hermione le volvió a ver con preocupación. Algo estaba mal con su amigo, lo sabía. Él nunca era así de distraído. Tenía que saber qué le sucedía.

-¿Estás bien Draco?. Me tienes preocupada, sabes. Desde la semana pasada que me tienes así. Después de que me fui de tu casa, yo... -¡Ah!. Todavía recordaba la desastrosa cena...

-Estoy bien, Hermione. Y no te preocupes por la cena, siempre podremos compartir más¿no?. –Le sonrió con sinceridad y acariciando la mano que tenía presa la suya. –Yo vine porque quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante. –Menos mal que todavía le quedaban neuronas, que había recordado por qué estaba allí tras haber pasado por tantas vicisitudes penosas e indignas para Draco Malfoy.

-Bien... –Se relajó. –Aguárdame unos minutos que dentro de un rato se termina mi turno. El que sea estudiante del último año no me da privilegios, y lo sabes. –Asintió con su cabeza.

Ella repartía su tiempo entre sus estudios Muggles _(Medimagia para muggles, le decía él)_ y su trabajo de medio tiempo en el Ministerio. Era una jovencita muy ocupada ciertamente, pero siempre _(y no entendía cómo)_ lograba tener tiempo para todo aquel que quisiera verla y mantener un perfecto orden en su vida social, académica y laboral. Era simplemente admirable.

Salió del cuarto de revisión y se dirigió a la recepción, donde se sentó sobre una verdadera silla. Ya suficiente espectáculo había dado por el día, como para continuar humillándose. Hermione no tardaría en volver, conocía su horario a la perfección

Paseó sus ojos por el hospital y sobre las personas allí presentes. Hombres y mujeres de blanco y azul yendo de un lado a otro, pacientes con diversas dolencias y problemas. Se sentía afortunado... ¡Suerte que tenía la magia a su plena disposición!. Hermione le había contado _(tal vez con muchos detalles)_ cómo era la dinámica en aquel lugar y le dieron escalofríos. A veces, sentía pena por los muggles.

Decidió que lo mejor era sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. En vez de eso, su mente trajo el recuerdo de la cena de la semana anterior. Aquella dichosa noche en la que había decidido que Hermione tenía que ser su novia. Um... Y cuán mal había resultado todo.

Había preparado la comida, más bien le había ordenado a los elfos prepararla. Nada muy complejo, en realidad. Un exquisito pato a la naranja, con ensalada primavera, acompañado por un plato de sopa fría. También encargó la preparación de tres postres, porque tanto él como ella disfrutaban de las cosas dulces. Tarta de fresas, helados y panqueques con diversas salsas.

También había ordenado que la casa estuviera en su mayor esplendor, haciendo que los elfos limpiaran los tres pisos de la casa (_aunque sólo iban a estar en la planta baja, donde estaba la recepción, la sala de estar y el comedor. Pero, tal vez con un poco de suerte, subirían al primer piso, donde estaba su habitación, pensó_) y sacó la mejor vajilla de su familia. También todos los premios y reconocimientos que le habían otorgado a él a lo largo de su productiva vida y luego de que ayudara a derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Acaso creían que iba a dejar de presumir porque iba a declararse a una mujer a la que poco le importaban esas banalidades?. Si así lo hicieron, estaban muy equivocados.

Se duchó y vistió con sus finas y elegantes ropas. Ella siempre le decía que no era necesario que se vistiera constantemente de negro, pero ese color resaltaba sus facciones y le hacía ver mucho mas atractivo (_"Como si eso fuera posible"_, solía pensar), y de verdad quería que ella se deslumbrara por su presencia de la misma manera que lo hacía él cada vez que la veía envuelta en sus ropajes diarios.

Cuando llegó, la condujo hacia la sala de estar y platicaron de temas normales y comunes; o al menos tan normales y comunes sobre los cuales dos jóvenes magos podían hablar. Dragones, leyes sobre las criaturas (_ganándose un regaño de Hermione al mencionar un despectivo comentarios sobre los elfos_), Quidditch (_increíblemente ella estaba al tanto del campeonato y sospechó que se debía a que la comadreja jugaba en uno de los equipos_) y, como no podía faltar, discutieron _(más bien, él le incriminó_) sobre la vida que llevaba la castaña.

Draco encontraba exasperante que cada vez que quisiera hablar con ella tuviera que ir al Mundo Muggle, a lo que ella le respondió que si tanto le molestaba que no le fuera a ver. Eso calló a Draco. De ninguna manera se resignaría a no verla... ni a llevarla a vivir al Mundo Mágico... con **él**.

Cuando ya estaban cenando, los nervios salieron a flote. No pudo evitar notar el vestido blanco y sencillo que llevaba esa noche, que le sentaba perfectamente bien, haciendo notar su estilizada figura e iluminado su rostro. Creía estar compartiendo la mesa con un ángel. Los mechones de cabello enmarcaban su cara y caían con total gracia sobre los hombros tostados de muchacha y sobre su espalda. Cada trozo que metía en su boca era digerido con dificultad. Y apenas podía articular palabra. _"Patético"_, pensó ante eso.

Al finalizar, él se acercó hacia ella mirándole a los ojos. Ese era el momento que había esperado toda la noche. Tomó una de las manos e hizo que se levantara de su asiento. Ella le miró condesciende y se dejó dirigir hacia una pequeña sala donde se sentaron sobre un sofá. Él, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, acarició una mejilla provocando un sonrojo. Sonrió. Su rostro se fue acercando lentamente, notando como su respiración y corazón se agitaban, y cómo a ella parecía ocurrirle lo mismo. Ya estaba muy cerca de los labios que tantos sueños suyos habían protagonizado, cuando un _'Crack'_ se oyó y provocó que Hermione corriera su rostro, él besando su mejilla.

¡Cómo había sufrido ese elfo!. ¡Cómo había sufrido él ante los gritos y reproches de Hermione!.

Ese _bueno-para-nada_ elfo arruinó su momento perfecto. Sufrió una buena reprimenda verbal y hasta una contundente amenaza de muerte de parte de un Draco encolerizado. Cuando hubo terminado se volteó sólo para encontrar a una Hermione estupefacta y molesta. Indignada, le cantó unas cuantas verdades sobre su comportamiento neandertal y poca moderación de su efusivo carácter antes de salir de la casa.

Esa noche, Draco no pudo dormir. Ni la siguiente, ni las otras, hasta ese mismo día.

Recordaba haber salido de su cama muy irritado por no haber podido llevar un buen sueño por varias noches, y decido que ese sería el día en que Hermione se enteraría de lo que él era capaz de hacer. De **TODO** lo que podía hacer con tal de tener lo que quería y deseaba.

Y allí estaba, en medio de una Sala de Espera de un hospital Muggle, esperando por la chica que, literalmente, le robaba el sueño; como un fiel perrito faldero. Nuevamente, el Draco Malfoy que todo el Mundo Mágico conocía, desapareció. Y encontraba ese hecho severamente irritante.

Nunca, en toda su _"activa"_ vida, le ocurrió lo que le estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Jamás una chica le había robado el sueño y arrancado suspiros de anhelo. Tampoco tuvo que esperar a que a alguna le cayera la ficha de que él quería algo con ella, porque por lo general todas querían estar con él. Y estar comportándose como esas chicas con las que él se había acostado alguna vez _(nunca más desde que descubrió que su **"amigo"** no se **"despertaba"** más que por Hermione). _¡Merlín y todos los magos!. ¡Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado!. Y no de cualquier bruja. De una _"Mudblood",_ como solía llamarla en sus años escolares hasta el séptimo, cuando dejó de hacerlo _(y ahora se arrepentía de haberle insultado alguna vez)_, amiga de Potty y Weasel, quien siempre lograba irritarlo y calmarlo a la vez con una simple acción o palabra. Se enamoró de quien una vez fue su rival. Perdió la cabeza por una bruja que en un tiempo era todo lo que él llegó a detestar, despreciar y odiar. Estaba totalmente perdido por Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja más inteligente que jamás hubiera conocido.

-¡Draco! – Y Draco cayó al suelo al ser sacado tan abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, por un sonoro grito muy cerca de su oído izquierdo.

- ¡Merlín, no soy sordo!. ¿Quién te crees que e---...? –Y dejó de gritar al parase y abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la figura de Hermione despojada de su "túnica" blanca, luciendo una diminuta _(en su opinión de macho celoso)_ y atrevida _(siendo un escote que apenas rozaba el comienzo de los pechos-**"Generosos"**, pensaba- de la castaña)_ remera rosa, unos jeans muy ajustados _(porque marcaban a la perfección el trasero de la chica, y se ceñían con exquisitez a su generosa cadera)_ que no le dejaría usar, a menos que sea sólo en su presencia. ¿Es necesario decir que se quedó sin habla?. ¿O que sus hormonas se revolucionaron como las de un adolescente en plena pubertad, ante tan imagen?. ¿No?. Menos mal, porque tratar de describir la expresión de baboso de él en aquel momento sería una tarea épica. Aclaró su garganta, y subió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Hermione _(Adivinen dónde estaban posados antes.)_. –Hermione... –Se golpeó mentalmente. Eso había salido como un claro anhelo y profundo deseo de... ya saben. –Perdón. –Se disculpó y miró hacia el suelo colorado, como un niño que iba a ser reprendido. La forma de actuar del rubio, enterneció a la castaña que estaba a punto de re-aclararle que no tenía que gritar en el hospital... otra vez.

-Vamos, Draco. Tengo hambre. –Le dijo, extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara.

Él la tomó, y salieron así del edificio.

Caminaban por las transitadas calles de Londres a pleno mediodía, tomados de la mano en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño comedor, se sentaron y pidieron lo que seria el almuerzo de ambos.

-Dime, Draco... ¿Qué me querías decir? – Preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio entre los dos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Algo muy importante. – Contestó con seriedad, sin mover sus ojos de los de ella.

-¡No me preocupes utilizando ese tono! – Chilló ella, desacostumbrada a aquel acento imperativo con el que había dicho esas palabras. Por lo general él acostumbraba utilizar uno amable y ameno _(al menos con ella, sólo con ella),_ pero cuando hablaba de esa manera sólo se podría tratar de dos cosas. O estaba molesto ó haría algo que ella desaprobaría. Él sonrió autosuficiente: Había picado el anzuelo.

-Cálmate Hermione... No es nada de lo que estás pensando. Créeme, si fuera a hacer algo malo no estaría aquí contigo para confesarte mis planes macabros. Y si estuviese molesto... Bueno, no estaría tan tranquilo¿no?.

-Eh... No, sí... Tienes razón... Sólo que estoy un poco... inquieta¿sabes?. No parecías tú en el hospital. ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?.

-Sí, Hermione. –Sonrió a lo Malfoy. –Ahora¿podemos comer?. Tengo hambre. –Y puso su mejor carita de perro degollado, sabiendo que esa era la mejor manera de convencerla y llevarla hacia su territorio.

Vamos, Draco siempre se consideró a sí mismo un cazador y jamás perdía a su presa. Mucho menos una que le costara tanto conseguir y que ya estaba a punto de saborear... literalmente.

Y así, con las preocupaciones a un lado, ordenaron su nutritivo almuerzo. Uno platos bien grandes de fideos con salsa de tomate, queso, pan y una botella de vino. ¿Vino?. Sí, vino. Acaso pensaban que un Malfoy suele acompañar sus comidas con simples gaseosas o jugos, cuando claramente puede hacerlo con un buen vino. Aunque el vino de aquel lugar no era de primera línea, al menos le infundió a él el valor necesario para su confesión.

-¡Demonios! – Draco había manchado su inmaculada camisa blanca. Olvidadizo, torpe... ¿Algo más que agregar a la lista del día, señor?. Hermione sonrió ante la exclamación de su amigo. Que perdiera la compostura no era cosa de todos los días.

-Déjame ayudarte, Draco. –entonces se paró y se sentó a su lado. –Así, sólo lograrás que la mancha se expanda. –tomó la soda y derramó un poco sobre la camisa. –¡Shh!. Luego la secamos con magia.

-¿Y por qué no la limpiamos con magia?

- Porque si no lo has notado estamos un lugar muggle. Ahora... –Tomó una servilleta y la frotó sobre la mancha. Con paciencia, esta fue desapareciendo. -¡Listo!. Como nueva. –Sonrió de nuevo. Y Draco quedó encandilado y notó que ella estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Demasiado cerca como para evadir la tentación.

Hermione estaba semi-inclinada sobre su torso, aún fregando sobre la mancha. Una de sus manos le servía de sostén, apoyada en el hombro del muchacho. Podía sentir la respiración de ella, ligeramente acelerada debido a la tarea, chocar contra su cuerpo. Una especie de cosquillas recorrían su cuerpo, provocándole sensaciones que si hubiese estado en un lugar mas privado _(digamos su casa, y más específicamente, su habitación)_ no tendría que reprimir.

Uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la castaña, y el otro dirigió su mano al rostro juvenil de ella, levantándolo. Le miró a los ojos y notó como un ligero tono rosa adornaba el rostro de Hermione.

Hipnotizado por la mirada de ella, fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Hermione no se movía, más bien parecía estar esperando el contacto. Y finalmente...

¡La besó!. Al fin podía probar los labios con los que había soñado tantas veces, los que había imaginado sobre los suyos y... otras partes de su cuerpo _(Ya saben... Draco nunca fue muy inocente que digamos... Por lo que sus fantasías... tampoco.)_. Se movían acompasados con los suyos y sabían dulce, aunque un poco salados debido a la comida.

Por primera vez en su vida, quiso no tener que respirar. Pero bueno, sabemos que si no respiramos morimos, y la idea de morir y no volver a besar a Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia, así que se separó un poco de ella y sonrió. Una sonrisa enorme, al menos enorme para un Malfoy.

-Mmm... ¿Acaso tenía una mancha allí también? – Preguntó socarrón. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Y luego le golpeó el hombro, deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-¡Draco!. Pero si fuiste tú quien... Y yo... –Balbuceaba. Él sólo sonreía aún más. Y la besó de nuevo para que dejara de decir incoherencias. ¡Je!. En realidad la besó de nuevo porque quería, porque que Hermione balbuceara lo encontraba increíblemente adorable.

Cabe decir que después de ese beso, la confesión le fue mucho más fácil. Básicamente lo que le dijo una vez que hubieron llegado a su casa fue:

"_-Hermione Jane Granger. De ahora en más vivirás conmigo, dormirás conmigo (y también podemos hacer otras cosas –y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente-), y serás mi novia. Y cuando llegue el momento te casarás conmigo, tendremos tres hijos que irán a Hogwarts y pertenecerán a Slytherin. Y pasarás el resto de tus días a mi lado."._

Sí, esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Y exactamente recibió reproches, golpes, insultos, y lecciones de _"cómo no puedes andar controlando la vida de los demás, ni siquiera de la mujer que te quiere con todo su corazón"_. Y adivinen qué. Por supuesto que se salió con la suya. Es más, luego de la aparentemente inacabable discusión, terminaron en donde siempre la quiso tener y haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer con ella. Imagínenselo.

Después de todo, **NADA** se interponía en el camino del **GRAN DRACO MALFOY**. Ni un condenado teléfono, ni tarjetas que se extravían, o sillas que tiran a sus ocupantes al suelo se metían en el camino hacia sus objetivos. Mucho menos cuando ese objetivo era la mujer que lo volvía loco. _(Y torpe y olvidadizo)_.

**ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º-§-º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o**

**N/A: **

_smirk_: Sonrisa Burlona

_mudblood_: Sangre Sucia

¡Hola!. Este es mi primer intento en el género humorístico, y no creo que me haya salido muy bien. Pero de todos modos disfruté escribirlo, por lo que espero que el tiempo que invirtieron leyéndolo haya valido la pena.

A los que leen _"Camino...",_ esto es una compensación por la tardanza... que será más larga. Lo siento, pero escribir un capítulo de esa historia requiere más que tiempo y ganas. Y curiosamente estoy escasa de ambas cosas. Así que espero que con esto me perdonen un poquito.

¿Preguntas?. ¿Amenazas?. ¿Críticas?. ¿Comentarios?. Todo eso y todo lo que ustedes puedan imaginar en un review. Sólo pulse el botón púrpura _"Go"_ que se encuentra al lado de _"Submit Review"_ y podrá expresarle eso y más a la autora. En realidad, quiero saber si tengo futuro con este tipo de fics, o mejor me dedico a otra cosa. **O.-**. **U.U'**.

_**¡Gracias por leer!.**_

_Besos,_

**+ .- Terry Moon -. +**


End file.
